Tu veux un mouchoir ?
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /séquelle de Atchoum écrit par Arlia/ Quand Heero a des idées comment dire ? étranges... la suite dans la fic. Yaoi /Retravaillées 20/03/2011/


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi/ nawak/OOC.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Hilde, Sally, Howard.

**Catégorie** : Défi, et délire avec Arlia.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est la séquelle de la fic d'Arlia, Atchoum, il faut dire qu'on s'est bien amusée toutes les deux à faire une fic, en réponse à la fic de l'autre, et pas toujours en ayant lu, la fic de l'autre c'est la raison des incohérences d'une fic à l'autre.

Ceci est un Nawak avec des personnages parfois beaucoup OOC

**Attention ordre de lecture :**

A tes souhaits Arlia chez Bernie Calling

La réponse de la bergère chez Arlia Eien

Atchoum chez Arlia Eien

Tu veux un mouchoir ? Chez Bernie Calling

* * *

**? Ceci est la séquelle de Atchoum ?**

* * *

**Tu veux un mouchoir ?

* * *

**

C'était le début des grandes vacances, Duo était en vacances aussi pour deux mois. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il était membre actif dans l'école de Quatrou et Kushami. Il tenait la garderie du matin, du temps de midi et faisait l'étude aussi au soir. Il était tellement apprécié qu'on lui avait demandé d'assumer la garderie des vacances. Mais il avait dit non, pendant les vacances il voulait pouvoir profiter des deux enfants pleinement.

Même s'il était avec eux, en période scolaire, il n'était jamais là le matin. C'était Heero qui levait les deux puces comme il disait. Alors, il voulait leur consacrer les vacances.

Duo avait commencé cette activité au même moment que Quatrou rentrait à l'école. Il l'avait continuée malgré sa grossesse qui avait soulevé bien des questions surtout quand elle avait été visible. C'est arrivé quand il était presque à la fin, il avait dépassé les sept mois. Mais la directrice était tellement contente du jeune homme qu'elle avait fait abstraction de l'état de Maxwell. Il n'avait été absent que les six jours qu'il était resté à la maison pour sa césarienne. Il venait à l'école le matin, le midi, et le soir quand Heero ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa fille, avec le nourrisson dans son couffin.

µµµ

Trois ans avaient passé.

Le métis était assis, torse nu, sur le sable en regardant son Duo jouer avec les enfants, toute sa raison de vivre était sur cette plage. Le natté construisait un énorme château de sable. Heero avait donné un coup de main au début, puis Quatrou avait pris sa pelle. Yuy a maintenant, autant de plaisir à le voir faire qu'à le faire.

Entre lui et son bonheur, un couple passe, la jeune femme est enceinte, son mari la soutient. Elle a la main sur son ventre, un sourire angélique, de bien être sur les lèvres, Heero la suit des yeux.

Il ne voit pas venir l'homme de sa vie, qui se met à sa hauteur et suit son regard.

-« C'était agréable comme sensation. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Hn » Soupire Yuy avant que son regard vienne se fixer dans l'améthyste un peu inquiète.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? »

Le métis attrape le natté par le cou pour l'embrasser et le faire venir sur lui, sous les regards des passants. Ils échangent un long baiser très tendre. Quand il le relâche, Duo lui dit.

-« Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien »

-« Je sais, mais j'aime ça, tu es toujours si tendre avec moi, tu ne me brusques jamais. »

Maxwell se couche près de son amant, commence à lui tracer des petits cercles sur le torse.

-« Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent, c'est comme quand Quatrou est rentré à l'école. » Commence Duo.

Les yeux de Yuy se fixent encore plus sur ceux de son homme, cherchant des explications aux propos du natté.

-« Si, quand il est rentré à l'école, c'est comme si tu avais l'impression qu'il te manquait quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que tu t'es rapproché de moi. Je ne m'en plains pas, je n'attendais que ça depuis des années. Kushami vient de rentrer à l'école, et tu as l'impression de la perdre. Quand ils sont tout petits, tu les adores, ils sont complètement dépendant de toi. Mais ça ne reste pas petit un enfant Heero, ça grandit. » Expose calmement le châtain.

-« Tu me fais une gâterie ? » Demande le métis qui ne voulait pas rester sur ce sujet là.

-« Avec un préservatif, ce soir, si tu veux, je me méfie maintenant. » Lui répond Duo avec un grand sourire en se levant pour aller retrouver les enfants qui avaient fini le plus gros du château.

La mer commence à monter et lèche déjà le bas de la construction de sable. Heero se lève directement pour suivre le natté et regarder les enfants crier quand les vagues arrivent sur leurs pieds. Prenant Duo par la taille, il lui donne un petit baiser dans le cou. Ses doigts effleurent la petite cicatrice à la naissance du maillot.

Ils restent tous les quatre à la mer pendant deux semaines, les quinze jours de congés de Heero. Pendant toutes leurs vacances, le métis n'a pas arrêté de croiser, la future mère, toujours avec son sourire angélique.

µµµ

Ils étaient rentrés dans la journée, les enfants épuisés par les vacances et le voyage étaient déjà au lit. Heero se tenait debout dans la salle de bain, en boxer devant la glace, il se regarde en passant sa main sur son ventre.

Duo entre dans la pièce, vient prendre son amant dans ses bras et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou, en mettant aussi sa main sur le ventre basané. Heero passe de suite une main derrière la nuque du nouvel arrivant, tourne son visage pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tout en frottant ses fesses sur le jean de son compagnon, qui devient vite trop serré.

-« Heero, tu me rends fou ! » Murmure-t-il dans un râle.

Heero s'arrache de suite des bras de Duo, de la panique passe dans les yeux cobalt.

-« Honey, pas ce genre de folie, excuse-moi, j'aurai dû mieux choisir mes mots. »

-« J'en ai déjà rendu un fou. » Plaide le brun de la tristesse dans le regard.

-« Ce n'est pas toi, tu le sais bien. Il l'était sûrement déjà bien avant de te rencontrer. » Rassure le natté.

Yuy se précipite dans les bras de Maxwell, le serre très fort, la tête sur l'épaule de l'ex 02.

-« Aime-moi, aime-moi, Duo. » Exhorte-t-il inlassablement.

-« Je ne fais que ça depuis des années, tu es le souffle qui me fait vivre. » Certifie Maxwell en le serrant le plus fort qu'il peut.

-« Aime-moi physiquement aussi. » Précise-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme.

-« Fallait le dire que c'était ça que tu voulais. » Rigole le natté en tirant Heero vers le lit.

µµµ

Trois jours plus tard, Heero reprend le chemin de son travail. Duo reste à la maison, il a prévu énormément d'activités avec les enfants.

Arrivé sur son lieu de travail, il a l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de femmes enceintes autour de lui, il en a croisé dans le métro, dans le bus, dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait à son étage.

Pendant que Duo couche les enfants, Heero se rend dans sa salle de bain, une fois en tenue de nuit, un simple boxer noir, il se retrouve de nouveau à se regarder dans la glace, une main sur le ventre. Le natté entre et vient comme l'autre jour se nicher derrière lui.

-« Tu deviens narcissique ? » Interroge le châtain en passant derrière lui pour mettre ses vêtements dans le bac de linge sale.

-« Tu as aimé porter un enfant ? » Questionne Heero en le regardant dans le miroir.

-« Parce que c'était le tien, encore plus, mais c'est bizarre aussi comme sensation, comme si ton corps ne t'appartenait plus totalement. Heero, on a le choix des rois, un enfant grandit toujours, ça ne reste jamais bébé. » Sermonne Duo en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Hn »

-« Les enfants veulent aller dans un parc animalier. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, on peut te laisser tout seul pendant trois jours ? » Demande le châtain en lui caressant le dos.

-« Si j'ai pas envie que tu me quittes ! » Bougonne le métis.

-« Alors je l'expliquerais aux enfants. » Soupire un rien le natté de devoir les décevoir.

Heero se retourne rapidement pour se serrer dans les bras de Maxwell.

-« Alors vas-y, si tu voulais bien rester, tu peux y aller. » Affirme Yuy.

µµµ

Duo part le lendemain dans la matinée avec les deux enfants. Au soir, Heero a pris sa décision, avoir un enfant est aussi parfois un acte d'égoïsme. Il en veut un de plus, mais veut le porter pour mieux comprendre tout ce que son amant a ressenti, pour partager ce que les femmes qu'il croise enceintes vivent. Il a l'impression qu'on l'empêche de faire quelque chose dont il est capable. Et puis ils ont assez d'argent pour assumer un troisième enfant.

Il met sa main sur la place vide de Duo, prend son coussin qui sent encore bon l'odeur de son amant. Il laisse dériver son esprit, près de son homme. Très vite il est en forme. Le reste n'est qu'une partie de plaisir.

Il ramasse sa semence sur son ventre et la porte à sa bouche. Il verra bien si ça marche avec tous les hommes. Si comme le dit Sally, il peut féconder n'importe quel mâle.

µµµ

Mi-Août, Heero ne se sent pas en forme, surtout le matin. Toutes les odeurs du petit déjeuner lui font remonter l'estomac. Duo, le trouve vraiment très pâle.

-« Honey tu vas bien ? » Demande le natté en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

-« Hn »

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Un haut le cœur lui répond et Heero court vers la toilette. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas encore mangé revient. Duo se précipite derrière lui.

-« Tu veux un mouchoir ? » Demande-t-il très inquiet.

-« Hn »

-« J'arrive alors, reste là, je vais sonner au travail aussi pour dire que tu ne viens pas et appeler Sally. » Expose Maxwell en se retournant pour le prendre dans la commode du couloir.

-« Non, j'ai envie d'un bol de lait. Ca va aller. »

-« Tu es sûr ? » S'étonne le châtain surtout que son homme n'avait jamais aimé le lait. « Tiens, ton mouchoir. »

Heero s'essuie, repasse par la salle de bain, pour se débarbouiller. Il se sent un peu coupable, Duo se tracasse pour lui.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu peux m'amener le bol de lait ici ? Que je n'aie pas toutes ses odeurs désagréables. » Précise le métis.

Maxwell avec un grand sourire apparaît un le bol de lait en main.

-« Odeurs désagréables, merci pour l'odeur de mon petit déjeuner. Tu prends toujours des œufs avec du bacon. »

-« J'en ai plus envie pour l'instant. » Avoue Heero en lapant son bol de lait.

-« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle, tout bougons. »

Heero ne lui répond pas et prend son sac pour partir au travail, il dépose son bol dans l'évier et sort de la maison.

µµµ

Pendant cinq jours, tous les matins, c'est le même rituel. Pour finir, Heero demande à Duo s'il ne veut pas lui amener son bol de lait dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se rase. Comme ça il n'a pas à affronter les odeurs de bacon, l'estomac vide. Le natté s'exécute, cherchant toujours à combler son amant, pour toutes les brimades qu'il a subies avant et durant son entraînement même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais son inquiétude augmente de plus en plus.

-« Si la semaine prochaine, tu vomis toujours, j'appelle Sally, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Affirme le natté le sixième matin.

-« Hn »

Dans son bureau, sa secrétaire est enceinte, elle parle avec la comptable qui elle aussi est enceinte.

-« Dans les trois premiers mois, je grignotais un petit biscuit sec avant de me lever, comme ça, je n'avais plus de nausées. Edwards râlait un peu pour les miettes, mais il préférait ça à mes vomissements. »

Heero se dit que ce serait une solution, Duo se lève toujours avant lui, et une fois quelque chose dans l'estomac, il n'a plus de nausées matinales, il l'avait remarqué. Un bol de lait serait trop repérable par son amant.

Dès le lendemain, Yuy met son plan à exécution et il n'a plus de grosses nausées, il arrive à donner le change le temps de prendre son bol de lait, seule chose dont il a envie. Il en descend pour l'instant des litres de lait, c'est presque la seule chose qu'il mange. Il se force le soir à manger, mais sinon toute la journée, il boit du lait.

Duo est rassuré de ne plus le voir vomir et arrête de le surveiller, surtout qu'on arrive dans les derniers jours des congés. Il part souvent faire les achats pour la rentrée, ce n'est pas qu'il les gâte et achète tout de neuf, mais les petites puces ont poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe, et ne rentre plus dans leurs vêtements.

µµµ

Avec septembre, leur vie reprend le même rythme que l'année passée, Duo tient la garderie du matin, le temps de midi et fait l'étude le soir. Heero en sortant du travail vient chercher Kushami pour la ramener à la maison, Quatrou reste à l'étude pour faire ses devoirs sous la surveillance de Duo et des autres bénévoles.

Mi-octobre, Heero n'a toujours rien dit à Maxwell. A vrai dire, il se tait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment aborder le sujet avec son compagnon.

Tout ça le tracas, mais il y a en plus la fatigue de la grossesse, il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir si épuisé, si vidé de ses forces par l'intérieur. Tous les soirs, il est presque au lit en même temps que les enfants. Encore une chance pour lui que Duo va dormir tôt aussi, car il se lève au plus tard à 6heures pour être à la garderie à 7heures du matin.

Comme le natté aime bien que tout soit préparé avant de partir, petit déjeuner, dix heures, que Heero n'aie plus qu'à faire le service, ce n'est pas rare qu'il soit debout à 5h30.

µµµ

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent, cette année c'est chez eux que tout le monde se réunit. Wufei, Trowa, Hilde et Sally arriveront demain. Quatrou et Kushami sont tout excités par la perspective. Ils courent partout dans la maison pour aider Duo à tout préparer. Heero est dans le fauteuil, il démêle les guirlandes électriques.

-« Ca va Honey ? » Demande Duo en venant chercher la guirlande suivante.

-« Oui, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'irai bientôt me mettre au lit. » Soupire le brun en laissant retomber ses bras.

-« Il n'est que 20h30 ! » S'étonne le natté, surtout qu'il s'était levé après 9h du matin.

-« Si tôt ! »

Duo s'accroupit près de Yuy.

-« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? Tu es bizarre depuis plusieurs mois. » Demande d'une voix douce Maxwell.

-« Je ne suis pas malade. » Gronde le brun, le regard noir.

Le natté caresse la joue de son ami, entendant les enfants dans l'autre pièce, il lui dit sur un ton de confidence.

-« Je sais que tu n'es pas porté sur la chose, mais là ça devient long pour moi, quatre mois, presque cinq. »

-« Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, je suis si fatigué pour l'instant. » Avoue Heero en rougissant.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai peur que tu ne sois malade. » Affirme tendrement le natté.

-« Je ne suis pas malade ! » Lâche sèchement Heero.

-« Ok Honey, pas besoin de t'énerver. » Rétorque Duo en se relevant pour voir ce que les enfants font.

Yuy s'en veut, Maxwell est si patient avec lui. Mais comment va-t-il prendre le fait qu'il ait fait cet enfant sans lui en parler ? Plus il y réfléchit, moins il trouve des solutions à son problème. Mais il doit lui dire rapidement, dernièrement quand Duo est allé à la piscine avec les enfants. Il n'a pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec eux. Déjà qu'il trouve étonnant que depuis l'automne il met un t-shirt pour dormir.

-« Allez dire bonne nuit à papa et au lit les puces. »

Le natté attend sur le pas de la porte, il n'a pas l'air des plus heureux. Il voit bien qu'il se contient d'exploser, qu'il ne veut pas reproduire les comportements que Quatre avait, ça le met encore plus mal à l'aise. Une larme coule sur sa joue qu'il écrase vite avant que Duo ne la voit.

Vingt minutes passent avant que Duo ne revienne dans le salon. Il lui enlève les dernières guirlandes qu'il continuait de démêler comme un robot. Tendrement, Maxwell le tire à lui, il commence à lui caresser le dos. Les larmes du métis commencent à couler, toutes seules sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter, plus il veut les contrôler, plus il pleure.

-« Calme-toi, tu es si fatigué que ça ? » S'inquiète le châtain en continuant à le bercer tendrement.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! » Soupire le brun entre deux reniflements.

-« C'est quoi alors ? » S'étonne Duo.

La question fait couler encore plus de larmes et entre deux gros sanglots Heero se lance.

-« Je ne sais… pas comment… te le dire, sanglote Yuy. Tu vas m'en vouloir. » Renifle-t-il.

Duo commence à paniquer, Heero n'a jamais été dans cet état là, même avec plusieurs os cassés, il n'a jamais versé une larme.

-« Je voulais pas… que tu refuses, alors, j'ai pas demandé. » Admet Heero en reniflant toujours plus pour ravaler les larmes qui viennent lui couper la parole.

Maxwell continue de lui caresser le dos, plus maintenant pour se rassurer que pour le rassurer.

-« Je voulais savoir… ce que ça faisait… j'aurai pas dû… je suis désolé… »

Heero s'écroule sur l'épaule de Duo, incapable de continuer. Les traits de Maxwell sont déformés par l'angoisse. Il prend sur lui pour lui relever le menton, et le questionner doucement.

-« Honey, tu me fais vraiment peur, je vais appeler Sally, tu dois être très malade pour être dans cet état. »

-« Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte ! » Hurle Heero.

Le natté lâche son amant, Heero se frotte les deux yeux avec ses poings, comme le fait Kushami quand elle est punie. Justement la petite entre dans la pièce avec un mouchoir.

-« Otousan. » Dit-elle en secouant le morceau de tissus.

-« Chirigami. » Répond par réflexe le métis.

C'est leur jeu d'après l'école, la petite lui montre un objet et l'appelle père en japonais. Ce dernier lui donne le nom qui se rapporte à cet objet dans la langue du soleil levant.

-« Il t'a puni Daddy que tu pleures ? » Demande la petite en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père.

-« Non. » Renifle Heero, avant de se moucher. « Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? » Reprend-t-il.

-« Tu pleurais, j'aime pas que tu pleures. » Dit-elle en se lovant plus pour le câliner.

-« Je vais aller te recoucher. » Propose Heero en se levant avec la gamine dans les bras.

-« Laisse, je vais le faire. Et toi, tu files au lit aussi. » Ordonne le natté une fois qu'il a sa fille dans ses bras.

En essuyant ses yeux, Heero part vers sa chambre, ravalant encore des sanglots. Duo va jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, il la recouche en lui faisant beaucoup de bisous pour lui faire oublier que son papa pleurait encore en partant.

-« Tu vas aller le consoler ? Tu vas lui donner des bisous miracles contre le mal ? » Questionne la gamine.

-« Oui, Kushami. Dors, sinon tu seras fatiguée pour la fête de demain. »

Maxwell donne un dernier bisou et passe par la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Il éteint la lumière de la salle d'eau avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Heero est au lit, en reniflant toujours, preuve qu'il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Le natté s'assied sur le sol face au lit, il commence à caresser la joue du métis.

-« Chirigami, on dirait Shinigami. » Dit-il parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour débuter la discussion.

-« Hn »

-« Tu sais que tu me fais passer pour un vilain méchant. Je ne suis quand même pas si cruel que ça que tu n'oses pas me dire ce que tu veux vraiment ? » Demande gentiment le natté.

-« OUINNNNNNN ! » Eclate en sanglot le métis.

Duo se lève précipitamment et va se coucher en cuillère dans le dos de Heero. Il le berce pour le rassurer et l'apaiser.

-« Honey, Honey, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te culpabiliser, calme-toi. »

Maxwell le berce comme un enfant, une main sur le ventre qui ne tardera pas à s'arrondir, réalise-t-il.

-« Chut ! Je t'aime ! Chut ! »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. » Avoue Heero en sanglotant.

-« Les hormones, j'avais aussi des sauts d'humeur. » Certifie le châtain dans le creux de l'oreille de son homme

-« J'ai rien vu, moi. » Renifle le métis, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui affluent.

-« Honey ! Je ne vais plus rien oser te dire si tu continues. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas pleurer sans rien retenir, puis on discutera. Il faut aller voir Sally, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore fait la première échographie. » Réalise Maxwell.

Heero se retourne dans le lit pour faire face à Duo, il a été tellement vite que le natté en est surpris.

-« Je suis un mauvais père, je n'ai pas pensé à sa santé. Je suis un mauvais amant, tu n'as plus rien eu depuis quatre mois. Je suis un mauvais compagnon, je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai mis devant le fait accompli. Toi, tu fais tout pour me consoler, je ne te mérite pas. » Affirme Heero les yeux remplis de larmes.

Duo sourit et le tire à lui pour lui caresser le dos, le nez perdu dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

-« Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, je ne voudrais pas d'un autre père pour Kushami. Je ne voudrais pas d'un autre amant non plus, si tu n'as plus de libidos parce que tu attends un tit bout, je suis rassuré, c'est que tu m'aimes toujours. Tu m'aimes toujours ? » Demande d'un coup Maxwell inquiet.

-« Mais oui, que je t'aime. Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi. J'étais seul, mais avec toi en même temps. Tu pourras choisir le prénom si tu veux ? » Propose le brun en se boudinant dans les bras chaleureux du natté.

-« Vraiment ! »

-« Oui, comme ça il aura un peu de toi quand même. »

-« Chirigami, il me plait bien ce nom. » Sourit Duo après un moment de réflexion.

-« Après Kushami, c'est une suite normale. » Ronronne le métis qui commence à s'endormir sous les caresses de son amant.

Duo reste perplexe, il ne comprend pas ce que Heero a voulu dire mais il ne s'en formalise pas, ça doit être dû aux hormones. Voyant que son compagnon a fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, il le couche dans le lit.

Au matin, Maxwell sort du lit sans faire de bruit. Il va dire aux enfants qu'il ne veut pas un seul bruit, que leur papa est très fatigué et qu'il doit dormir. Quatrou et Kushami descendent déjeuner en silence.

La petite fille fait la tête à son père. Elle refuse de déjeuner. Pour finir, le natté vient se mettre près d'elle. Il s'accroupit et lui demande doucement.

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me boudes ? »

-« Pleurer papa, je l'ai encore entendu dans votre chambre. » Bougonne-t-elle.

-« J'essayais de le consoler, justement, mais rien n'y faisait. » Se justifie-t-il.

-« Pourquoi pleurait-il? Il pleure jamais. » Commence à pleurnicher la petite.

Duo soupire.

-« Ca arrive parfois quand ton corps se transforme, se modifie. Il fait changer notre comportement. » Explique Maxwell en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Il va se transformer en quoi, papa ? » Demande innocemment Kushami en clignant des yeux.

-« Se transformer en quoi ? Je ne te suis pas ma puce. »

-« Quatrou, c'est en hippopotame et moi en gros chien, papa ça va être en quoi ? » Redemande-t-elle.

-« Pas se transformer comme ça ma puce, mais il a un petit bébé dans le ventre, c'est pour ça. » Sourit Duo.

-« Oh ! » Dit Kushami.

-« Tu avais dit que seul papa avait une petite graine magique. C'était pour ça que tu avais eu Kushami dans le ventre, tu as menti ! » S'écrie Quatrou qui avait écouté toute la discussion sans faire de bruit.

-« Je ne mens jamais, c'est à cause de la petite graine magique qu'il attend votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus fatigué, qu'il a pleuré hier. Alors on va préparer la maison en silence pour quand les autres vont venir. Comme ça papa va pouvoir bien se reposer pour être en forme ce soir et ne plus recommencer à pleurer. » Précise le natté en se relevant.

-« Tu as pas pleuré toi ! » Constate Quatrou en suivant Maxwell pour savoir ce qu'il va devoir faire pour l'aider.

-« Tout le monde est différent. Toutes les grossesses sont différentes, Quatrou. Si j'avais un autre bébé, mon comportement ne serait peut-être pas le même. » Explique-t-il en prenant le matériel de coloriage dans le buffet.

-« Hn » font les deux enfants de concert, ce qui fait sourire Duo.

Tout est préparé dans le plus grand silence. Vers 13 heures, Heero apparaît tout ensommeillé. La cuisine sent bon le repas du soir. Les enfants sont toujours en pyjama dans le salon en train de plier des serviettes pour décorer la table. Quatrou a déjà copié les menus de sa belle écriture, pendant que Kushami dessinait des petits sapins de Noël aux quatre coins. Le métis vient se blottir sur le dos de Duo qui se trouve devant la cuisinière. Ce dernier est en train de finir une sauce aux airelles pour accompagner le rôti de dindonneau qui cuit dans le four.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? » Interroge doucement le brun.

-« Parce que tu avais besoin de dormir. La preuve, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! » Réprimande sur un ton de plaisanterie le natté.

-« Je dormirai bien encore, mais l'odeur m'a réveillé. »

Les mains du Japonais resserrent son étreinte, commencent à lui caresser le ventre, relevant le t-shirt pour s'insinuer à la recherche de la peau de Maxwell.

-« J'ai faim ! » Murmure le métis.

-« Je vais te faire ton bol de lait. » Propose Duo en se retournant comme il peut pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Heero lui happe la bouche et approfondit le baiser papillon que voulait faire son compagnon.

-« Honey ! S'il te plait pas ça ! » Supplie Duo en le repoussant légèrement.

-« J'ai faim de toi. »

Maxwell vérifie de la main la libido de son amant, pour voir qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir aussi faim que ça.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça. Cependant, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. Mets un film aux enfants et viens me retrouver. »

Le natté n'a pas vraiment le temps de réaliser que la chaleur dans son dos a disparu. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il coupe le repas en train de cuire. Il se rend au salon avec un paquet de bonbons qu'il dépose ouvert.

-« Il y a un film que vous voulez voir ? »

-« Noël enchanté. » Réclament les enfants.

-« Vous êtes sage, je vais voir si papa est réveillé et prendre une longue douche. Quatrou, tu surveilles bien ta sœur. » Dit Duo en quittant le salon.

µµµ

Duo réapparaît douché, les cheveux encore humides, une heure et demi après. Il n'a pas encore mis ce qu'il veut porter ce soir, il le fera au dernier moment. Quatrou sourit au Daddy de sa sœur et lui lance.

-« On a été sage. »

-« C'est bien, vous êtes des anges. Tu peux amener son bol de lait à papa ? » Demande Maxwell en constatant que le film est fini et que l'enfant à mis une chaîne de dessins animés pour s'occuper.

Le petit blond se met sur ses pieds et vient dans la cuisine le prendre.

-« Je m'habille déjà ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Oui, tu peux. Tu es grand assez pour ne plus te salir. » Sourit le natté en l'embrassant sur le front.

-« Et moi Daddy ? » Demande Kushami en arrivant avec l'emballage du paquet de bonbons pour le jeter dans la poubelle.

-« Papa t'habillera quand je m'habillerai. Nous ne sommes pas grands nous et puis on doit encore mettre la table et faire des choses qui peuvent salir. » Justifie le natté pour que sa fille ne se sente pas trop inférieur.

µµµ

Même si Duo avait eu un peu peur de ne pas réussir à tout faire. Tout était près dans les temps. Kushami est habillée de frais quand Trowa arrive le premier suivi de près par Wufei. Hilde arrive avec Howard qui pour une fois n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie. La dernière arrivante, c'est Sally.

Tout le monde s'installe dans le séjour. Quatrou dans son beau costume de couleur bleu clair et Kushami dans une robe à volant bleu pâle font le service. Duo a déjà distribué l'apéritif.

-« Et toi Honey, tu veux un jus de fruit ? »

-« Tu n'as pas prévu du lait de poule cette année ? » Demande Heero les yeux suppliants.

-« Si pour le dessert. » Tente le natté.

Il aimerait tellement qu'il boive autre chose que du lait. Depuis qu'il est levé, il n'a bu que ça. L'embryon a besoin d'autres aliments pour bien se construire.

-« Je peux pas l'avoir maintenant ? » Insiste le métis.

-« Tu n'auras plus faim pour le repas. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« J'ai pas fort faim de toute façon. J'ai envie d'un lait de poule. » Précise le brun.

Duo se lève directement en soupirant une nouvelle fois sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde. Il revient cinq minutes après avec la boisson du métis.

-« Un demi, tu ne peux pas que te nourrir de lait. » Sermonne le natté.

-« Depuis le temps que je le fais. » Marmonne Heero dans son verre à moitié plein qu'il lape avec bonheur.

Dès que Heero émet un souhait. De suite, soit un des enfants, soit Duo le satisfait. Ce comportement intrigue les invités.

Au moment de passer à table, Duo sert tout le monde suivant ses goûts et envies. L'ambiance est bonne autour de la table, on discute, on rit.

-« Daddy, je peux avoir une croquette de pomme de terre ? » Demande la gamine en tendant son assiette à son père qui sert son grand frère.

-« Non Kushami ! Tu sais bien ce qui se passe quand tu en prends. »

-« Mais je les aime ! » Dit l'enfant avec un regard de chien battu

-« Je sais, ma puce. Quatrou aime la salade de soja et il n'en mange pas non plus. Il a de la compote de pomme à la place, toi tu as de la purée. »

-« Ca ne me gêne pas tu sais que les enfants se transforment devant nous, ne les prive pas. » Sourit Sally compatissante.

Un regard assassin se fixe sur le médecin.

-« Tu ne penses qu'à tes expériences. Ce ne sont pas des cobayes, nos enfants. » Se fâche Duo.

-« C'est sûr que je suis pas un cobaye. Je suis un beau saint Bernard et Quatrou un popotame. » Baragouine Kushami toujours déçue de ne pas pouvoir une croquette.

-« Hippopotame. » Rectifie Heero par la force de l'habitude.

Trowa veut mettre du vin dans le verre de Yuy. Celui-ci met sa main sur son verre pour l'en empêcher.

-« Tu es malade Heero ? » Demande Sally. « Je t'ai bien observé, tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

-« Je ne suis pas malade. » Assure le métis.

-« Non, il a mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur dans le ventre » Rétorque Kushami.

-« Une fécondation spontanée ? » Demande excitée Sally

-« Non, voulue et non accidentelle. » Répond Heero en rougissant.

-« Dans deux jours, tu viens à mon cabinet que je puisse t'examiner. Il me faudra aussi un échantillon que je puisse faire des analyses. » Enumère le médecin les yeux pétillants

-« Un échantillon de quoi ! » S'étonne Hilde.

-« De sa semence pardi ! Que je vois s'il y a des modifications avec mes autres analyses. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être dans deux jours. » S'extasie Sally.

-« On viendra dans deux jours, mais ce n'est pas dit que tu auras ton échantillon. » Bafouille Duo.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'énerve Sally en se mettant debout.

-« Parce que de ce côté là, c'est le calme plat. » Avoue un rien honteux le métis.

-« Intéressant, intéressant. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, maintenant Heero qu'on puisse faire quelques analyses. Je suppose que c'est récent, combien de jours ou de semaines ? Je vois déjà les examens que je vais demander, prise de sang, analyses d'urine, de selles ? Alors combien de temps ? » S'exclame surexcitée le médecin.

-« Sally, c'est dégoûtant, on mange. » Dit Hilde en plissant du nez.

-« Presque cinq mois. » Murmure Heero.

-« Tant que ça ! » Dirent Duo et Sally en même temps

Si Heero avait pu, il serait rentré sous terre. Une larme commence à couler.

-« Heero, calme-toi, tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer, Honey ! » Supplie Maxwell en prenant la main de son amant.

-« En tout cas, j'ai besoin de mon échantillon. Duo tu te démerdes comme tu veux. Ordonne Sally.

Yuy regarde son compagnon en rougissant.

-« Tu vois autre chose que je n'ai pas essayé tantôt, toi ? » Interroge le natté.

Les tomates sur la table n'avaient rien à envier à la tête du métis.

Kushami profite de la confusion pour prendre une croquette de pomme de terre dans le plat, et la mange rapidement. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Un jeune saint Bernard se trouve dans la pièce dans un PLOC retentissant.

-« Shit ! Kushami, tu sais bien que chaque fois la métamorphose est de plus en plus long. Soupire son père. Un jour, tu risques de ne plus revenir à l'état normal. »

-« Ho ! » Fait Sally

-« Oui, au départ la métamorphose ne se faisait que pendant deux minutes. Maintenant Kushami est déjà à quinze minutes. Elle n'arrive pas à ne pas céder à l'envie. » Argumente le châtain en caressant la tête de sa fille pour la calmer.

Le saint Bernard qui ne sait qu'aboyer met vingt minutes à disparaître cette fois. Il fait place à une petite fille en pleure. Son père l'emballe dans une couverture que Heero est allée chercher. Il part directement pour la chambre de sa fille pour la rhabiller.

-« Il faudra que vous veniez une fois avec les enfants aussi que je puisse refaire toutes les analyses sanguines. Je ferais des tests aussi en donnant des croquettes à Kushami et de la salade de soja à Quatrou. Il y aura des analyses à faire quand ils sont en métamorphoses… »

Sally est interrompue dans son discours fébrile par le poing sur la table de Duo qui revient dans la place.

-« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que J. Mes enfants ne sont pas des sujets d'expérience, Heero non plus. Soit, tu les soignes sans penser à plus, soit je trouve un autre médecin. »

-« Je ne ferai pas d'expérience, mais des analyses. » Rectifie le médecin en élevant un doigt pour appuyer ses dires.

Maxwell soupire mais pour l'instant il n'a pas trop le choix. Chez quel médecin il pourrait aller avec Heero dans son état ? En plus comme sa grossesse est déjà bien avancée, il faut qu'il puisse voir un médecin et rapidement.

Le reste du repas continue sans incident, même s'il y a une légère tension entre le natté et Sally.

µµµ

Les analyses de la prise de sang et examens du métis sont bons mais très étonnants.

-« Si je donne ta prise de sang à un confrère, il va en déduire que tu es une femme enceinte, tout est changé en toi, point de vue sanguin. Voilà pourquoi tu te sens tellement bizarre et que tu n'as plus d'envie proprement dites, que tu es comme impuissant. Par contre, je ne m'explique pas ton envie de lait. Tu m'as dit que tu pourrais en boire des litres alors que rien d'autre ne t'attire. » Expose Sally les yeux pétillants.

-« Tu crois que tout redeviendra comme avant après la césarienne ? » S'inquiète le brun en regardant son amant.

-« J'espère et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Quoi que les modifications que J a faites en toi sont restées. Nous serons fixés dans quatre mois et demi. » Rétorque-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

µµµ

Heero porte sa grossesse à terme sans trop de problèmes. Il a bien des sauts d'humeur et la larme facile.

Le 12 mai, Heero entre en clinique. Il y a déjà deux jours qu'il a des douleurs au ventre. Maintenant, il ressemble à quelqu'un qui a un peu forcé sur la bouteille. Ses abdominaux en béton qu'il a toujours eu fait que sa grossesse ne se voit pas énormément. Il a pu se rendre au travail sans devoir fournir des explications. Malgré la douleur il n'a rien dit. La césarienne est prévue le 12 depuis un mois. Il veut de cette date symbolique.

Tôt au matin, Sally l'anesthésie, elle a gardé l'équipe qui a opéré Duo quatre ans plus tôt. En une heure, le petit Chirigami vient d'arriver sur la Terre. Maxwell s'en occupe en attendant que son papa sorte des vapes. Les grands seront pris en charge pour la journée par Trowa.

-« Duo ! » Murmure le métis quatre heures plus tard.

-« Oui, je suis là. » Dit-il en venant directement vers le lit.

-« J'ai mal. » Geint Heero.

-« C'est normal que tu aie mal au ventre. » Rassure le natté.

-« A la poitrine comme si elle allait exploser. » Gémit Yuy en la pressant.

-« Je vais chercher Sally. » S'exclame Duo en déposant le bébé dans les bras de son père.

Maxwell parcourt rapidement les couloirs pour trouver le médecin. Il est paniqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« Il a très mal à la poitrine. » Crie-t-il en voyant la jeune femme au bout du couloir.

-« Il s'est plaint ? » S'alarme Sally.

-« Oui ! » S'affole le châtain, il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme de sa vie. Il avait mis trop de temps pour le trouver.

Sally attrape sa sacoche et court dans le couloir. Quand elle pousse la porte, Duo sur ses talons. Heero a le bébé contre lui au niveau de la poitrine, l'enfant tète goulûment. Le médecin reste sans voix devant le tableau.

-« J'ai moins mal, il avait faim. J'ai été étonné qu'il trouve à manger » dit Yuy en berçant le bébé.

Sally s'approche pour examiner l'autre mamelon. Elle le presse légèrement, un peu de colostrum en sort.

-« Je doute que tu puisses l'allaiter. La prise de sang que j'ai fait deux heures après l'accouchement, nous dit que tes hormones sont redevenues normales. Je suppose que c'est le reste qui s'évacue, ça ne peut pas faire du mal au bébé. Je peux te donner des hormones féminines, si tu souhaites l'allaiter ! » Propose le médecin toujours avide d'expérience sur son patient très spécial.

-« Il ne risque pas d'attraper de la poitrine avec des hormones ? » Demande Duo.

-« Si et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon pour le bébé, un excès d'hormones par le lait. » Réalise-t-elle un peu déçue.

Chirigami commence justement à pleurer en s'énervant sur le mamelon. Yuy est tout paniqué, Sally prend le bébé et le tourne pour le mettre à l'autre mamelon. Il recommence à boire avec avidité. Heero se sent tout émerveillé. Il finit même par sentir que son bas ventre ne reste pas insensible au mouvement de sucions.

-« Sally, tu pourras refaire une ordonnance de pilule pour Duo. » Demande le métis avec un léger sourire à son amant pour lui faire passer un message.

Duo vient s'asseoir près du jeune père et l'embrasse tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne roux de Chirigami.

µµµ

Heero ne sait allaiter le bébé que cette fois là. Mais il ne regrette pas, il préfère donner un biberon à son fils. Pouvoir permettre à son homme de s'occuper du bébé également pour ne pas délaisser les deux autres.

Il a pris un congé parental de sept mois pour pouvoir s'occuper activement de son fils qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le bébé a perdu ses reflets roux de la naissance.

Noël a été fêté chez Wufei cette année. Ce dernier avait une surprise de taille pour les autres. Il venait de se mettre en ménage avec Trowa. La soirée est magnifique, les enfants sages comme des images.

En janvier, Heero reprend le travail. Il était partagé dans ses sentiments. Son travail commençait à lui manquer et en même temps il adorait être à la maison quand Duo revenait de son travail à l'école.

µµµ

Quatrou a son petit frère dans les bras. Duo, comme souvent, court après le temps. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire après l'école. Le souper à préparer, les boites à tartines pour le lendemain. Chirigami commence à marcher à quatre pattes, il n'aime plus rester dans son parc. Ca donne encore plus de travail au natté.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand pas dans l'alimentation du gamin. Il va passer à son premier biberon de lait de vache, fini les laits maternisés.

-« Quatrou, tu veux bien donner le biberon à ton frère, sinon, je ne saurais jamais prêt pour le souper. »

-« Oui, Duo, pas de problème »

-« Tiens mon grand. »

Avec un sourire Quatrou s'exécute. Il aimait bien son petit frère. Il adorait donner un coup de main au natté pour s'en occuper. Il était trop petit pour aider à s'occuper de Kushami.

Maxwell n'a pas encore fait deux pas hors de la pièce qu'il entend un gros PLOC et la voix paniquée de l'aîné l'appeler.

-« Duo ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ce chaton tigré roux ? Où est ton frère ? »

-« C'est arrivé quand j'ai donné le biberon à Chirigami, c'est lui ça ! » Panique l'enfant.

-« Shit ! »

Le chaton commence à vouloir griffer pour qu'on lui donne le biberon.

-« Donne-lui ! Je prépare rapidement un biberon de lait maternisé avec le reste de la boite. Encore une chance que Sally m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux en garder un fond avant de passer au lait de vache. » Râle le natté en partant vers le cuisine.

Duo fait ce qu'il dit et fait rapidement l'échange. Dans les deux minutes, son bébé revient, au grand soulagement des deux.

Au soir, Maxwell explique le problème à son compagnon. Le métis fait tout une série de recherche sur le net pour trouver une solution.

-« Il reste le lait de Soja, il ne devrait pas réagir. Il faudra aussi tester le lait de chèvre. » Propose le brun.

-« Il faudra prévenir Quatrou, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se transforme en buvant le lait de son frère. »

-« Hn »

-« Tu crois qu'il va se changer quand il va manger du pain au lait ? Du pudding ? » Réfléchit à haute voix Maxwell en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-« Je n'en sais rien. On fera l'expérience une fois et si c'est le cas on saura qu'il doit avoir deux types de lait ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On le fait bien déjà pour les deux autres, il y a pire. » Rétorque pragmatique le métis.

-« C'est vrai que tu ne m'aimes plus par exemple. » Murmure Duo une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

-« Ca je ne pourrais jamais. » Affirme Heero avant d'attirer le natté à lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

Maxwell l'aide à se lever et le tire vers la chambre.

-« Tu sais Duo, je voudrais une fois qu'on soit enceints en même temps, ce serait comme des jumeaux. J'ai envie d'une maison pleine d'enfants. »

OWARI

* * *

(1)Chirigami pour ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est mouchoir en japonais

* * *

**Si la séquelle est un peu plus cohérente, c'est juste que Arlia m'a donné quelques informations : les enfants Quatrou et Kushami se transformaient en animaux quand ils absorbaient certains aliments, quels aliments et en quoi.**

enfin pour résumer 

Volet 1 : Gundam d'une autre façon par Bernie Calling (à tes souhaits Arlia)

Volet 2 : manipulation au sein du couple/enfant objet par Arlia ( la réponse de la bergère)

Volet 3 : enfant accident même la première fois/ attention aux OGM par Arlia (Atchoum !)

Volet 4 : je veux un enfant à tout prix par Bernie Calling (Tu veux un mouchoir ?)

Volet 5 : je monte une secte par Berarliane (en cours d'écriture)


End file.
